


you better run

by FancifulRivers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lapis's POV before she hurls a motherfricking barn, Spoilers for Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Lapis is tired of hiding.





	you better run

She's had enough.

She knows what it means when she sees the ships. Blue and yellow, like she suspected. She doesn't know if they've come specifically for Steven or to destroy the Earth in general. It doesn't matter. (But it does. She knows it does. She's never cared about the Earth.)

The Diamonds have come to Earth.

And where is she? Hiding on the moon. Like a coward. She came back after Steven left, creeping into the moon base on bare feet, shame a living thing inside her. She was so hopeful- so determined- and then he fell asleep, cosy against her, dreamed about the diamonds, and she panicked. How can she ever make up for that? How can she make up for fleeing, the way she always does?

Some days, she thinks Steven should have left her in the mirror, for all the good she's done free. Homeworld is nothing like the planet she left behind. She doesn't even want to  _think_ about Jasper.

Or what she's done to Peridot. She still remembers Peri's devastated face. It's her fault. She put that there. She never meant to hurt Peridot. Peridot's always been the gem she  _likes_. The one she gets along with. She gets along with Steven, too, but it's different with Peridot. Peridot is wholly gem. Peridot is from Homeworld. A stranger and newer Homeworld, but at least it is not Earth.

But she's shattered Peridot's happiness and now she's going to watch her friends be shattered, because cowardice is a gold streak down her throat and in her stomach, and she hates herself for it so fiercely, her gem feels like it might crack.

No.

Lapis shifts herself, water wings sprouting from her back. It is tiring lifting the barn, but she has a feeling that she won't need to hold it aloft for long.

She never wanted to be a Crystal Gem before, but now-

She's not just a lapis lazuli anymore. She's  _herself_. She's  _free_. She has  _friends_.

The Diamonds won't know what hit them.


End file.
